


of hair dye and many ways to sit on a couch

by annie_writes



Series: Side: Gueira & Meis [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Canon, gueira starts to confront his sexuality, headcanons, meis is a gay disaster but gueira also eyes emoji at meis, mention of past toxic relationships, mentions of hookups, relationship not established theyre both just pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: Gueira's never dyed his hair before and wants to try it out. Meis, well, does his best.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Side: Gueira & Meis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	of hair dye and many ways to sit on a couch

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! im back on my bullshit im pretty busy w schoolwork but i wrote this bc i needed sme serotonin here take it
> 
> here theyve known each other for like a little less than a week and gueiras 19 and meis just turned 20 and theyre just kinda vibin
> 
> also check tags for some cws but yeah cw for a mention of past child abuse and homophobia in there 
> 
> but enjoy!!! aaaaa

  
"Whoa man, you've got so much hair dye." Gueira tucked his chin over Meis's shoulder to get a better look, earning a scowl. Didn't this asshole know what personal space was? Meis shrugged him off and took a step to the side, allowing the thin brunette more room in the cramped hallway. It was currently a little past two in the morning, and the two had pretty much forgotten about sleeping at this point.

"So?" Meis prompted, crossing his arms over his chest and turning slightly towards the smaller man. Gueira furrowed his eyebrows and brought a hand to his chin in an almost cartoonish display of thought, tapping his foot slightly as he looked over the boxes of hair dye. God, his personality really was too big for this small space. 

"I dunno." He finally 'decided', causing Meis to groan in disbelief. All the thinking theatrics for _that?_ Gueira puffed out his cheeks in a pout at the noise. "Well, what do _you_ think?" The question caught Meis off guard and he shrugged, turning back to the collection of boxes.

"Hmmm." He began to pick up boxes and look through them, Gueira leaning a little too close yet again. Meis sighed. "How about this red? It's brash and overbearin', like you." 

"Hey!" Gueira gave Meis a soft punch on the shoulder, and he couldn't help a short laugh. Gueira was smiling though, and reached past Meis's waist to grab the box out of his hands and turned around to look at it closer. The dark-haired man thanked the goddamn lord that the hallway was dim enough to hide the flush in his own cheeks at the closeness, yet felt cursed that he was trapped in his tiny apartment hallway with the most socially clueless jock in the entire fucking world.

"Ya know what?" the brunette's raspy voice broke Meis out of his embarassment enough to give a hum in reply. "I like red. Let's do red." 

\---

"Can you sit still for a _second_?" Meis had busied himself with mixing the hair dye, yet in his peripherals he could see Gueira practically bouncing off the walls doing god-knows-what. 

"Whaddya mean?" Gueira pouted and hoisted himself up onto the counter next to where Meis was hunched. Meis made sure to slowly and visibly roll his eyes. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, I just- I haven't been outside in almost a week, man!" He crossed his arms and kicked his legs, heels thumping against the cabinets below. Meis felt a small pang in his chest at this. Gueira was young-they both were- and Meis knew the feeling of just wanting to live life as normal but not being able to well enough. He sighed.

"You're goin' to have to wait just a little longer. You can check the news again if you want, but if your face is still all over the broadcasts, you're gonna want to stay out of the public eye." Meis explained, looking up to make eye contact with Gueira. The thin man saw the seriousness in Meis's eyes and deflated, looking away. It had only been a week since Gueira had fled his homestate of Florida after being outed as a Burnish by some of his classmates at his nursing school. Subsequently, after a case of arson in the area was pinned on him and he was pointed to, he made national headlines as he dropped off the face of the earth, only to turn up in Texas in front of Meis late one night. Meis immediately recognized him and took him in, as he really did not want the death of another Burnish to go on his conscience. 

"Hey. It's going to be okay." Meis said, the phrase feeling completely empty but nonetheless, Gueira nodded.

"I really hope so." He said in the quietest voice that Meis had ever heard him use. Meis hurried to finish mixing the hair dye in order to cut the awkward silence short, and patted the kitchen chair to indicate Gueira to move. 

"Oh, sweet! Ready?" Gueira was back to his sunny self in an instant, jumping down from the counter. Meis nodded and turned back around to grab the shitty old latex gloves and pull them on. By the time he turned back, however, Gueira had started quickly pulling his shirt (In fact, Meis's shirt that he was borrowing) over his head. 

"H-Hey! What are you doin'?" Meis sputtered, face flushing a deep red. Gueira froze, torso half bare and fixing Meis with a confused look.

"Huh? I just don't wanna get dye on your shirt." He said matter of factly before pulling it off the rest of the way. Meis frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose, half-trying to hide the fact that he was blushing at now both Gueira being half-naked and the reminder that he was wearing his clothes. God. 

"I mean, that ain't gonna the worst thing that's been on my clothes..." Meis muttered. "You know what? Fine." 

"You're just mad at how irresistable I am. Football body, baby!" Gueira gave a wicked grin, to which Meis angrily threw an old washcloth at him, silently cursing himself for agreeing.

"Here, just- Put this 'round your shoulders, I don't wanna dye your entire upper body into a damn tomato." Meis scowled and almost didn't catch Gueira sticking his tongue out at him before he turned back around to grab the coffee mug he had unceremoniously used to mix the hair dye. When he turned back around, he couldn't help smiling at the way that Gueira had screwed his eyes shut dramatically.

"I'm not gonna get any in your eyes, dumbass." Meis laughed and took a hairclip off the counter to pin the brunette's messy bangs back. Gueira squinted open his eyes again, and Meis hadn't realized how close their faces now were, and could tell Gueira didn't notice either. Neither of them dared to breathe for a second before Meis resumed an aloof expression, reaching up to brush a few more unruly strands out of the way. He swore he could hear the brunette swallow as he avoided looking at his eyes, an air of awkwardness suddenly overtaking his rowdy front. Cute. Meis felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards in a small smile before banishing the thought and straightening back up to grab the frayed hair dye brush from next to where he had set all the hair clips.

"Hey, how long is this s'posed to take, anyways?" Gueira loudly asked, puffing out his cheeks slightly, growing slightly fidgety already. Meis tsked and moved behind the brunette, gently placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the man's hyperactivity, resulting in his relaxing his shoulders a little.

"A while" was all Meis said before beginning to card his fingers through Gueira's messy hair in order to try and create some order. He silently wished he could do this without gloves since he knew Gueira had really, really damn soft hair, but knew that would raise too many questions. However, Gueira instantly melted into the touch without even realizing, and Meis couldn't stop himself from laughing a little.

"You like gettin' your hair touched or somethin'?" Meis smiled and Gueira instantly stiffened back up. 

"No!" He practically shouted, a little too quickly. Meis stifled another laugh and tugged on a fistful of Gueira's hair, to which the smaller man yelped. "Hey! The fuck ya doin'?" 

"Punishment for lying." Meis replied flatly, not missing the way that Gueira's ears turned scarlet. 

"Mean." Gueira huffed, crossing his arms dramatically. Meis shook his head to himself, smiling softly and continuing to part Gueira's hair.

The two sat in a comfortable silence (minus Gueira bouncing his leg) while Meis applied the hair dye as evenly as he could to the thin man's unruly curls. About twenty minutes passed before Meis was sure that he had gotten all of his messy hair, a little skeptic at how thick some parts of hair were but shrugged it off. 

"Okay, now we gotta wait for about an hour." Meis peeled off the gloves and tossed them unceremoniously into the sink before starting to gather up the spare hairclips from the counter, and the smell of hair dye was suddenly all too close to him. Gueira had sidled up to him wordlessly, and Meis hadn't even noticed, silently cursing at how he almost jumped. 

"Need anything?" Gueira asked, an earnest little smile on his face, completely unaware of how much he was yet again invading Meis's personal space. He found himself minding less and less though, and raked his eyes over Gueira's gaunt frame before biting back a snarky slash rather inappropriate reply. 

"Naw, I think I got it." Meis looked back down at the sink, yet again trying to hide the blush in his face. "...Thanks." 

"Aye, okay man." Meis didn't look up as he listened to soft footsteps moving back across the room. 

"You better not get any hair dye on my furniture!" Meis called over his shoulder.

\---

After finishing up washing any splatters of hair dye from his hands and setting the kitchen timer for 45 minutes, Meis joined Gueira in the small living room, where Gueira had made himself comfortable by spreading himself across the entire couch. 

"Asshole. Move, or I'll sit on you." Meis rolled his eyes. Gueira immediately sputtered out an apology and sat up, bringing his knees into his chest . _Feet on the couch ain't much better,_ Meis almost added, but kept quiet and sat on the opposite end. Silence overtook them yet again, Meis pretending to be occupied with scrolling through his phone while Gueira looked absently out the window. Gueira began bouncing his leg again.

"You got a boyfriend?" Gueira asked casually. Meis thought he had imagined it for a second, but he looked up at the smaller man, still curled up casually, staring at him earnestly.

"Huh? Why?" Meis put his phone down on the coffee table and crossed his arms, leaning back in an attempt to look casual as well, but feeling his heartrate skyrocketing.

"Dunno. Just curious. Tryin' to make conversation." Gueira gave three different answers, looking back away from Meis, feigning disinterest, but Meis caught a shine in his bright red eyes.

"No. I don't." Meis replied flatly. 

"Really? Why?" Gueira sat up a little, unfolding his legs and looking back at Meis.

"What? Whaddya mean?" Meis felt heat rise to his face. "What do you mean _why?_ " 

"I mean like-" Gueira huffed and crossed his arms. "You're like, really hot and all, and you've got that really sexy deep voice with that Texan accent, I guess I just assumed guys would be linin' up to go out with you." 

"Okay, first of all, we're in Texas, lots a' people talk like this. Second of all, I didn't say I _couldn't_ get a boyfriend, I just-" Meis furrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair. "I sleep with lots a' guys, but- I don't know if I'm even capable of the whole relationship thing. Trustin' people ain't easy for me."

"Oh." Gueira sank back into the couch. "'Least you're gettin' lots of action though." He grinned, and Meis reached over to punch his arm.

"That's not- That's not the point. But okay. Your turn." Meis prompted, earning a pout from Gueira.

"Huh?" 

"You got a girlfriend back in Miami?" Meis folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, looking down his nose at the suddenly flustered man. 

"N-No!" Gueira flushed, pulling his legs back into his chest. "I mean, I had a few girlfriends back in high school, but those never really lasted that long. Was never comfortable myself enough to get past second base." A frown crossed his face as he continued. "Some of them tried to push me, but I could never follow through and we'd break it off." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Meis suddenly felt bad for prying, and looked away, leaving the silence to stagnate once again. Gueira's leg bouncing resumed as about ten minutes passed. Suddenly however, the leg bouncing stopped and Gueira sat up once again.

"How did you figure out you were gay?" He asked, voice uncharacteristically quiet once again. Meis looked at Gueira yet again, tilting his head at the seemingly unprompted question. "Ah- Sorry. I don't mean to be rude." Meis shook his head and sat up a bit, clearing his throat.

"No- Don't worry about it." Meis folded his hands in his lap. "To be honest, for me, it was really nothing. I had pretty much figured it out when I was younger, experimented a bit in high school to solidify that. It's only been me and my brother since my parents got killed when I was real young, and he's always been chill with that kind of stuff anyways. And that's really all there is to it." Meis shrugged, and looked to see that Gueira had fixed him with an intense stare. 

"Ah." Gueira hummed and hugged his knees closer to his chest. "Ya know, I kinda wish I knew about that stuff when I was younger. Just-No one really told me. My parents weren't exactly the most open-minded, anyways." Meis frowned and pulled his own legs onto the couch so he could face Gueira.

"Your family, did they..." Meis could see a flash of pain flash behind Gueira's eyes, and immediately looked away. 

"Well, my dad beat the shit out of me after finding some makeup in my room one time- It was just some concealer I was borrowing from a friend to cover up my acne, haha... He didn't care though, didn't want any son of his to be..." Gueira frowned, trying to find the words. He eventually gave up and shrugged, looking slightly crestfallen. "...Sorry." 

"No- Don't apologize. I'm really sorry you had to go through that." Meis couldn't exactly find the right words to use either, and almost felt compelled to hold the brunette close. The man suddenly looked fragile, looking back out the window with an unreadable expression. Meis tried again to form words, but was cut off by the kitchen timer going off-To which Gueira immediately bounced right back to his usual, boisterous attitude.

"Oh HELL yeah! Let's see how this bitch turned out!" He jumped up from the couch, and Meis struggled to catch up with him- both physically and emotionally. How was he able to so quickly take such a 180 on his mood? Was it a front? Meis shook his head and followed Gueira back into the kitchen.

\---

"Hey! Stop tugging!" Gueira whined, earning a dramatic eyeroll from Meis. Meis was currently rinsing out Gueira's hair in the kitchen sink, a rather awkward angle for both of them. 

"I'm just trying to make sure I get all of the dye out, dumbass." He smiled softly, yet did try to be a little gentler. After making sure he was satisfied with how clear the water was now running, he turned off the tap and motioned for Gueira to sit back up, moving to plug in the hair dryer. 

"How's it lookin'?" Gueira slouched, wringing his hands impatiently. 

"Don't know yet. Just wait a bit." Meis replied, turning on the hairdryer. Damn, did it take a long time to get that whole mess dry. "Okay, that should be dry enough... And... Oh fuck." Meis slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Hey? What's up? What didja do?" Gueira sprung up, looking for any kind of reflective surface in the near vicinity. He eventually gave up and powerwalked to the washroom, to which Meis dejectedly followed.

"Dude, I'm sorry, it's splotchy as fuck-" Meis awkwardly rubbed at the side of his neck "I must've missed some parts." He found Gueira staring at himself in the mirror with an unreadable expression. He felt dread for a second, before Gueira suddenly grinned widely.

"Oh HELL YEAH BITCH!" He shouted, turning his head all different angles to look closer. His hair had a stark contrast between the dark brown of his natural hair and the large areas of bright red, creating an almost gradient towards the tips of his hair. "I LOVE it!" 

"F'real?" Meis asked, slightly taken aback. 

"Oh totally!" The now half brunette-half redhead grinned wickedly and pulled Meis into a tight hug. Meis grunted in surprise, thinking of trying to move his arms to return the embrace but found his arms pinned to his sides in a death grip. "Thank you so much Meis!" 

"A-Agh. Of course." Meis choked out, and was suddenly reminded that Gueira was fully pushed against him, not making any move to let go. Oh. 

"Oh, sorry, almost crushed you!" Gueira let go after what seemed like forever, Meis nearly stumbling backwards out of the embrace. "Really though, thank you." 

"Anytime, Gueira." Meis smiled softly. "Can't believe we stayed up 'till 4 in the mornin' doin' this, though."

**Author's Note:**

> gueirameis brainrot so real ive been thinking about this concept for so long sorry if any of the story/headcanons are confusing i wrote this in one go as always smflkjdsf ill probably write more based on some of this stuff though but until then stay lit yall hell yeah
> 
> edit: oh god the typoes i fixed some im dead fuck you grammarly


End file.
